


Boy, Do I Love You So

by princu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina Week, Kisses, M/M, Picnics, aweekofkagehina, failed romance, gay volleyball, i love these two so much, like later in the chapters, potential smut, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princu/pseuds/princu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- For kagehina week -</p><p>Mostly going to be a collection of one shots.<br/>I'm like really hecka bad at summaries so just give it a try. I swear its not boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1:  
> warm-up - noun. the act or an instance of warming up; a preparatory activity or procedure.

The floors screeched under the weight of the entire team who was running around to start practice and the smell of air salonpas wafted throughout the gym. But as soon as I had walked in, I was frozen. My eyes reached a certain raven as he reached up as high as he could, the silky shirt going up along with his arms, giving a small show of the tan skin below. His muscles flexed as he stood in that position. Eyes closed, he inhaled, giving no sign that he knew I was staring. But I was.

He was stretching, I realized, letting his muscles warm up for the long training we had ahead of us. He had beat me to the gym but somehow, it didn’t really matter. Not when those long slender fingers of his were now reaching down to touch his toes. Not when his slightly longer hair cascaded over his eyes but not enough to hide the furrow of his brow. Not when he let out a small puff of air to release it from when he had inhaled in before. His back muscles clenched as he reached further down, his goal to stretch his legs accomplished. Up he went and his hands reached the skies once more. He meticulously leaned his upper body to the right and then to the left. His eyes were still closed, his brow losing the crease it had before. He looked like he was in peace.

At that very moment, the sun hit him just right, lighting up his features and I let out a small gasp. His rosy cheeks from the laps he had completed before intensified. The small beads of sweat looked more like diamonds and heck, I didn’t know I could even be this poetic. But it was as if I was watching a god. How could someone be so _bwah_ when all they were doing was warming up for practice?

“Oi, dumbass Hinata!”

His voice was gruff yet soothing. He was looking over at me now. He had furrowed his brow once more and cocked his head to the side, trying to get me out of my thoughts. But I couldn’t stop staring. Because I realized, he was mine. This god like person belonged to me. The small fluttery kisses he gave me when he thought I wasn’t paying attention were for me. The small feathery touches he made with those perfect hands of his when we walked down the hallway were only for me. The small twinkle in his eyes every time I was there for him whether it was to spike a ball or to eat a meat bun with him… it was for me. And I couldn’t believe it for a second. No way I’m this lucky, right? Not someone who wasn’t even close to his level could be this lucky. Not someone who couldn’t possibly be on the team if it weren’t for him could be this lucky. And yet, here he was standing in front of me, concern etched on his face.

“Hinata? Are you okay?”

His hands touched my forehead and I couldn’t help but lean in and close my eyes. They were slightly cold and rough, the many years of practice making its mark on his fingers, but they were still perfect. Everything about him was perfect. From his dark hair to his king-like attitude, he was impeccable.

“Oi, Hina-“

“Tobio.”

I opened up my eyes and looked at him. His eyes had widened a cinch and I would have laughed but his eyes had that special twinkle again. His cheeks getting rosier by the minute and this time it wasn’t because of the sun or because of the warm up.

“Tobio, I love you.”

His hand dropped and he began to sputter, the red of his cheeks reaching his neck and ears.

“Stupid Hinata! You can’t just say things like that, idiot!”

He turned towards the court, long legs getting ready to take him towards the basket that held the volleyballs but he stopped. He turned his head towards me, eyes looking towards the floor for a second before he made up his mind and walked towards me. He grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me towards me, leaning down as he did to plant a small kiss to the side of my lips. Now it was my turn to blush.

“I love you too, Shouyou.”

He whispered against my lips before placing another chaste kiss on them and turning back towards the court.


	2. Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:  
> subtle - adjective. hard to notice or see; not obvious.
> 
> or in Kageyama's case, the lack of being subtle

Kageyama wasn’t worried. Not at all. So what if his boyfriend was sick. Everyone got sick at some point. It’s only the flu anyways. The dumbass had probably caught it when he insisted on racing him yesterday morning when it was clearly pouring. Sure Kageyama didn’t get sick and maybe he kind of felt guilty – no. He wasn’t going to feel bad. He tried to explain to Hinata that he would get sick. It wasn’t his fault that Hinata just wouldn’t listen to reason. And sure, maybe the little nickname might have pushed Kageyama to continue the race but hey, Hinata was the one who started it.

_“Come on Kageyama! Race you to the gym!”_

_Hinata had looked back at him with the same giant smile that sent butterflies to Tobio’s stomach almost all the time, not that Hinata needed to know. His usual bright and messy orange hair was completely soaked and Kageyama bet it was how ridiculously stubborn Hinata could be in his refusal to put his damn hood on. Not that it would do much help but at least it would slow down the downpour cascading on that particularly early Thursday morning._

_“Oi, I’m not about to go racing you in this weather. We’re both going to end up getting sick.”_

_Hinata snickered at Kageyama’s response, slowly raising a hand to his mouth._

_“Ooh, I see. The king of the court is afraid of losing. Its okay, Bakageyama. I would be afra-“_

Kageyama had sped down the hill towards the school before Hinata had even finished that sentence. The race had ended in a tie with both boys completely wet and with a very, very angry Daichi and a very wet Sugawara.

I guess I could have tried a little harder to persuade him…

He sighed and continued to drink his milk. His thoughts quickly went back to the conversation he had with Sugawara before he left the school premises.

_“Hey, Kageyama!”_

_Kageyama had turned over to his right, pushing the straw into the little opening to the milk pouch he had chosen for today. This was going to be the third day in a row that he got his particular brand. He shrugged it off and slightly turned towards Sugawara, who was running up to him with his nose a little scrunched up, a sign that showed that he was worried about something or someone. But he didn’t know what Sugawara could possibly be worried about. He hadn’t done anything that may have angered the captain since yesterday and, as far as he knew, the vice principle hadn’t had threatened to close down the volleyball team again. Tanaka and Nishinoya had promised not to tell a single soul about the wig and he had long decided to promise the same. He hadn’t even hit Hinata today. In fact, he hadn’t even seen the boy since last night._

_This time it was Kageyama who scrunched up his nose. How could he not have noticed that Hinata was a no show today? It was truly a wonder how he had missed that. Hinata made everything shine a little bit more and god, did he make Kageyama just a little more excited to play volleyball to the point where he could just barely pay any attention in class._

_Dumbass Hinata, making me fail class._

_“Kageyama”_

_He shook out of his reverie and looked back at Sugawara, who had this knowing look in his eyes. Kageyama’s eyes slanted a little more than usual and he quickly went back to drinking his milk but not after giving Suga a small nod to show that he was paying attention._

_And Suga definitely didn’t miss the small blush leading up to Kageyama’s ears as he was clearly caught thinking about Hinata. The younger setter wasn’t exactly subtle about how much he cared about Hinata and half of the team could already tell when Kageyama was thinking of him. It was cute, Suga thought. It reminded him of Noya and Asahi._

_“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Hinata won’t be coming in today. Something about him coming down with the flu.”_

_Sugawara hid a smile as a spark of worry flashed through Kageyama’s eyes but pressed on. Bingo._

_“Oh and practice is cancelled today so now you can go check up on Hinata for us, okay.”_

He didn’t need to go visit Hinata. The decoy would probably be completely fine by Monday. He was probably complaining about how he would miss practice and had played video games all day instead of studying the packets that Yachi had given them. If he went to visit him, he’d probably catch the same flu and Kageyama didn’t exactly want to spend the rest of the weekend in bed.

But he could go visit Natsu and check if she hadn’t caught the idiot’s flu. And no, the meat bun he just bought was not for Hinata.

Or at least that’s what Kageyama had told himself.


	3. Pause and Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:  
> pause - verb. to cease or suspend an action temporarily.  
> move - verb. to change in position from one point to another; to stir the emotions.

Everything seemed to stop.

All he could sense was Kageyama. The raven stood next to him and his hands were fidgeting. His long slender fingers were outreached towards what Hinata was looking at, words slipping from his mouth as he explained the surprise to the decoy. But Hinata couldn’t hear anything. The noise surrounding them, including Kageyama’s babbling, dimmed down to a small buzzing and Hinata didn’t know whether to be shocked or happy. Maybe it was a mix of the two. Shockingly happy, if that was even a thing. But for once, Hinata didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know if he should jump or run or anything. He just stood there, next to his boyfriend, and it was almost as if time stopped for them. And he didn’t really mind. It was peaceful. Even with the sound of running feet around them and the sound of mothers crying out their children’s name in the distance, it was silent. But it wasn’t that awkward silence that he usually dealt with when he tried to do anything like _this._ He inwardly snorted at the thought. That even though he was so happy, he still felt like Kageyama won the round. And yet, he couldn’t even get the word out.

How could he?

The butterflies in his stomach just wouldn’t stop moving. It made him feel nauseous but in a good way. The small bubbly feeling of laughter was slowly making its way up his throat but he just couldn’t let it out. Not yet. He didn’t want to ruin this – whatever this was – and instead he stayed silent. Kageyama had stopped talking, Hinata noticed. The gruffness of his voice was exchanged for the silent rubbing of the back of his neck. Suddenly, Hinata was hit with the sudden force to talk. But what could he say? They’ve never done something like this. Or at least, Kageyama never had. Never showed his affection in such a _romantic_ way. Kageyama showed that through meat buns and extra tosses after practice. But never anything like this. It was then that Hinata knew what to say.

“Kageyama…?”

“Hm?”

“Was this picnic Sugawara’s idea?”

“S-shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My internet has been haywire ever since Tuesday and I haven't been able to update anything :( But I'm currently at work, with nothing else to do, and so I might just be using the wifi to put this up. Not that anyone needs to know, aha.


	4. Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4:  
> quote - verb. to repeat or copy the words of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters today because I need to catch up :((

Kageyama didn’t know how Hinata did it. How he could go from looking like a kicked puppy to the fucking sun coming out from the horizon was just seriously beyond the raven. And all it had taken was this picnic. This extremely simple idea, thanks to Sugawara, had the mini sun halt from ranting on about how he could be playing video games on this Sunday afternoon. And yea, maybe Kageyama was kind of excited to see how Hinata would react to the idea but he realized that he didn’t know what to say.

Hinata had paused once Kageyama had brought him to the supposed surprise that was waiting for him. It wasn’t really a surprise but Kageyama didn’t know what else he could say to get the orange haired boy to come to the park with him. Hinata had always been the kind to only like surprises in the court and, as Kageyama had learned recently, was never really a fan of the park because ‘not all kids are as calm as Natsu.’ But all Hinata did was stand there. His eyes were wide and almost glazed over. His mouth was left open a cinch and Kageyama had the urge to close it.

Instead, he started talking.

He didn’t even know what he was saying, in all honesty. What could you say at this moment? ‘Oh look Hinata, I made a picnic in the more quiet side of the park because Sugawara told me this might make you happy after you spent all of Friday and Saturday sick?’ Yea, that was probably not a good way to start a peaceful conversation. Plus, Kageyama hadn’t exactly told Hinata that he felt bad about the whole rain thing but, unbeknownst to the raven, Hinata already figured that the meat bun was his way of apologizing.

He stopped talking then but he couldn’t stop fidgeting. He felt awkward. Hinata still hadn’t moved from the position he had stopped at and damn if Kageyama wasn’t getting worried. Did Hinata not like the picnic? He knew it was really simple but Sugawara had smiled at him when he had given him the idea.

_“The simple stuff is what matters the most.”_

He was starting to doubt it. Maybe Hinata would have been happier if Kageyama had offered to toss to him. That always seemed to make Hinata shine. But, that really wasn’t romantic. They did that almost every day and tossing to Hinata just sounded even simpler than the picnic.  Not to mention that Hinata had just rid of the flu and exercise didn’t really sound like the best thing to get back to. He looked back at Hinata, whose cheeks were now faintly tainted with the color red, and then back to the picnic. Maybe he should have offered up to toss…

“Kageyama...?”

Kageyama almost jumped and quickly turned back to Hinata. His eyes were glazed over anymore and they weren’t wide open. His lips were spread into a small smile as he continued to look at the sight before him. The checkered blanket, the small sized basket, and the two juice boxes screamed at Hinata to join them. To grab Kageyama’s wrist and spend the rest of the day with him.

“Hm?”

Kageyama mentally slapped himself. What kind of response was that?

“Was this picnic Sugawara’s idea?”

And damn Hinata for figuring that out so quickly. But Kageyama didn’t really seem to mind once Hinata let out that bubbly laughter. Didn’t mind when smaller hands grabbed at his, pulling him towards the small blanket in front of them.

_Guess the simple things are what matter the most._


End file.
